Here In Your Arms
by Dara Tavar
Summary: Another Twilight one-shot! This one is in between the books New Moon and Eclipse, so it's Bella and Edward. I used the song "Here In Your Arms" by Hellogoodbye. It's really just going along with the lyrics to the song and its Bella POV. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another Twilight one-shot. I was just listening to this song and got the idea...I had been reading a couple of reviews from my other Twilight one-shots and thought I write another one... This one is with Edward and Bella, and I used the song "Here In Your Arms" by Hellogoodbye.**

**It's between New Moon and Eclipse, so it happened after Edward came back. Well, that's all I have to say other than I own nothing but the idea (characters- Stephenie Meyer and song-Hellogoodbye) and...Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Here In Your Arms**

_**I like where we are,**_

I slipped my hand into his; smiling at the feeling I got at the contact. Glancing at him from the corners of my eyes I had to admit…I liked where we were.

He no longer kept me at a distance for fear that something would happen…and I no longer thought that he was just a dream, too good to be true.

We knew that there was still danger for me…but we were willing to battle it…and it would be together. I wasn't letting him get away, not again.

_**When we drive in your car.**_

We sat in the car for a while, just watching the house. I knew I'd have to get out soon, but I just wanted a little more time with him…alone.

I knew though that soon Charlie would flicker the porch light, letting us know that he knew we were out here and that he would give me ten seconds to get in the house before he came out to get me.

He still didn't trust Edward.

_**I like where we are here.**_

"Wouldn't you like to go inside when you'd be more comfortable?" Edward asked, looking over at me and smiling.

I smiled back and squeezed his hand, leaning closer to him. "I like where we are now though," I whispered.

_**Cause our lips can touch.**_

Edward leaned forward the rest of the way, pressing his lips against mine in a gentle kiss.

I moved a little closer. But even as I did, the front door was opened and Charlie stepped out onto the porch.

With a groan I sat back to glare at him…he's eyes stayed focused on Edward though, and he was glowering at him.

_**And our cheeks can brush.**_

Edward tried to hide a smile and leaned forward, brushing a kiss against my cheek. He pressed his cheek and against mine as he whispered, "I take the car home and see you in your room soon."

_**Our lips can touch here.**_

I nodded and, glancing once at Charlie to scowl quickly at him, gave Edward a quick kiss. "See you soon," I murmured as I pulled away.

I got out and watched as Edward pulled away, then started into the house.

As I passed Charlie he opened his mouth, no doubt to rant about all the 'horrible' things about Edward, but I held up my hand and cut him off.

"Not tonight, Dad…please." I growled at him as I walked into the house.

He slammed the door and followed me into the kitchen. "Don't you '_not now Dad'_ me! I'll tell you what I think when and if I want to. And I do not like that boy and I do not approve of him!"

_**Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me.**_

I finished my glass of water off and turned to glare at him. "I know you don't…but I like him. No w goodnight, Dad," I replied and then went upstairs to get ready for bed before he could say anything else.

"Bella, that wasn't very nice…"

I held up my hand to cut him off as I climbed into bed beside him. "Don't start with me. I'm tired of him going on, every night mind you, about how he doesn't like you or how he doesn't approve of you…"

I sighed when he just looked at me and snuggled closer. "Can we please just not talk about it tonight?"

_**Whispers, "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."**_

"I missed you," he whispered after a while.

I laughed quietly and looked up at him. "I was only downstairs for a few minutes and saw you just before that."

Edward smiled. "I still missed you."

_**I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.**_

I'd fallen in love with him suddenly…and I suddenly fell in love with him all over again. It was amazing how someone as beautiful as him could love someone as plain and boring as me…and I marveled at the fact.

_**Now there's no place else, I could be, but here in your arms.**_

There was no place I wanted to be but where I was…lying in his arms.

_**I like where you sleep, when you sleep next to me.**_

When I woke up he was still holding me, a warm smile curving his lips as he watched me. "Good morning, Bella," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss the tip of my nose.

"Good morning, Edward," I whispered back, turning my face up for a kiss.

He laughed quietly and kissed me. There was nowhere else I wanted to sleep but in his arms…and if he slept, there was no other place I'd rather have him sleeping.

_**I like where you sleep, here.**_

Edward smiled, pulling me closer to his side. "I like where you sleep," he whispered.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Me too…right here."

_**Our lips can touch.**_

When he showed up in the Volvo to take me to school a little while later, after Charlie had left for work of course, I smiled at him from the porch and locked the door.

When I turned around, Edward was waiting with my door opened already.

He gave me a kiss before I got in and was getting in his side before I'd gotten turned around…and he kissed me again.

_**And our cheeks can brush.**_

His cheek brushed mine when he leaned over my shoulder, kissing my cheek. "Hello, Beautiful. Miss me?" he asked with a smile when I turned to look at him.

"Always," I whispered back before we went into the lunch room to sit with our friends.

_**Cause our lips can touch, here.**_

He gave me a quick kiss before pulling my chair out for me to sit down.

I ignored Mick's glare, aimed at Edward of course, and smiled at Edward when he sat down next to me before leaning forward to tell Alice good morning since I hadn't seen her yet today.

"Good morning, Bella," Alice relied with a smile just before Anglia and Eric started talking to me.

_Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me._

I let out a sigh as I slipped under the covers that night, snuggling up close to Edward and enjoying the feel of his cool skin against mine.

_**Whispers, "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."**_

He pulled me closer. "I've missed you quite terribly," he whispered in my ear. "Charlie sure kept you busy today…"

Charlie had had me doing 'chores' all day…I'm pretty sure it had just been to keep me in the house and away from Edward, who still wasn't allowed in the house yet.

"I missed you too," I whispered back before falling asleep.

_**I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.**_

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, holding me in his arms.

I smiled up at him. "I love you too," I whispered back before pressing my cheek against his chest as we stood in the clearing that morning.

_Now there's no place else, I could be, but here in your arms._

There was nowhere else that I wanted to be on a Saturday morning than whapped in his strong arms standing in the middle of our clearing.

_**Our lips can touch.**_

Edward leaned down to give me a quick kiss before pulling me down to lay beside him on the soft grass, the morning sun warming my skin and Edward's cold skin cooling me down.

_Our lips can touch, here._

He gave me another kiss before smiling down at me. "I love you, my Bella," he whispered, gently stroking my cheek.

_**You are the one, the one that lies close to me.**_

I smiled back, moving closer to him. "I love you too," I whispered back.

_**Whispers, "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."**_

I was furious with Charlie when, all Sunday, he kept me in the house and away from Edward…I could have hit him by the time the day was through.

And that night, as I lay in my bed, I was cursing him and vowing that if Edward didn't come before I fell asleep…I would hit him in the morning when I first saw him.

"I missed you quite terribly," Edward whispered as he slipped under the covers with me.

_**I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.**_

I was so happy that, if I wasn't already madly in love with him…I'd have just fallen for him.

_Now there's no place else, I could be, but here in your..._

There was nowhere else I wanted to except for in his arms. Charlie may have been able to keep us apart all day…but at night he had no idea that Edward stayed in my room.

_**You are the one, the one that lies close to me.**_

He pulled me closer and I curled up against his side, savoring the feel of his cold, hard skin…oh how I'd missed him!

_**Whispers, "Hello, I've missed you quite, miss you quite..."**_

"I missed you…" he whispered again, his lips brushing my ear as he pressed kisses to every spot he could on my face.

I smiled, closing my eyes. "I missed you too."

He sighed. "My Bella…"

_**I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.**_

I was so happy that, if I wasn't already madly in love with him…I'd have just fallen for him. I missed him; having been away from him all day…there wasn't enough time for me to be with him before falling asleep.

_**Now there's no place else, I could be, but here in your arms.**_

I smiled at him. "There's no place I'd rather be than right here," I whispered, kissing him long and hard.

_**Here in your arms.**_

I fell asleep in his arms, as I did every night…

And when I woke up the next morning…

_**Oh, here in your...arms.**_

I was still there…

My favorite place to be…


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
